Academia de Héroes: Corazón de melon
by Fatisaku Dokuro
Summary: Lysandro ha sido una persona que no habla mucho sobre el. Pero en esta ocasión había cosas que ni siquiera el sabia de si mismo. Tras haber tenido un infortunio un día, termina envuelto junto con su amiga Fatisaku. En una historia de Magia, superpoderes y una academia que esconde muchos secretos.


La mañana habia iniciado, la luz del sol cruzando a través de mi ventana me despertó antes que mi despertador… ¡E-e-Esperen! ¿¡Despertador!? Mire la hora y marcaba que faltaban quince minutos para las ocho en punto.  
-¡Maldicion!  
Me levante de la cama, me puse la primera ropa que vi, prepare todo y simplemente salí corriendo gritando un ''Adiós tía ¡Te quiero!''. No quería saber ni la hora.  
-Tarde. Tarde ¡TARDE!  
A lo lejos observe la escuela.  
-¡Estoy tan cerca!  
Mi velocidad era impresionante pero de repente escuche el chillido de un carro tratando de detenerse. Sin darme cuenta, habia cruzado la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde. Mis pensamientos se revolvieron haciendo que me quedara estática. En mis ojos se reflejaba aquella imagen del auto viniendo hacia m-. Sentí como alguien jalo de mi blusa bruscamente, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Caí fuertemente en la banqueta.  
-¡Maldicion! ¡Si que eres despistada!  
Mis ojos chocaron contra aquel cabello rojizo y una mirada bastante intensa.  
-¡Oye!  
-¿He?-Fue lo único que pude decir.  
-Te pregunte ¿Por qué rayos cruzaste la calle?-A partir de su voz me di cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.  
-E-Es que ya era tarde y d-debia de ser puntual…-desvié la mirada algo avergonzada de mi misma.  
Aquel susto me habia quitado hasta el habla.  
-Tonterías… Levántate. Me sorprende que ni siquiera puedas cruzar una calle sin meterte en problemas.  
Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Me levante enseguida y en un instante lo habia alcanzado.  
Entramos juntos al instituto y sin despedirse, tomo rumbo fijo hacia el patio. Bueno, ese es el Castiel que conocía siempre tan distante y frio, pero sabía muy bien que muy… muy… dentro de él estaba escondida una persona bastante tierna y preocupada por los demás.  
El sonido de la campana dio inicio a un día que parecía ser tan normal como otros. Todo tomo su curso. Solamente por la falta de un profesor al cual le tocaban dos horas de su clase.  
-Sí, ¡No hay matemáticas! ¡Salimos temprano!  
Iris casi creaba una fiesta en el Salón, por desgracia teníamos que esperar una hora antes de poder irnos ''reglas de la escuela''.  
Me propuse perder mi mente por la ventana y su paisaje, cuando de pronto, una mirada rubia cubrió mi vista.  
-¡N-Nathaniel! ¡M-Me asustaste!  
-Perdón por aparecer así tan de repente.- Rió nerviosamente.  
-¿Te pasa algo...?-Pregunte algo preocupada.  
-Bueno… quería pedirte un favor ¿puedo?  
Ya sabía, debí verlo venir… Me pedirá que lo ayude con montañas de papeles y tendré que archivarlos todos. Siempre lo hace, siempre.  
-Realmente-interrumpió mis pensamientos- eres una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar plenamente.  
Esas palabras y su forma de hablar hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara ¡Ya sabía lo que se avecinada y aun así no puedo decirle un simple ''NO''!  
-Claro.-Me resigne. Salimos del salón encaminándonos hacia la Natha-Cueva. No sabía como lo hacía, no importa cuánto quisiera negarme, siempre lograba que aceptase. ¿Será que tiene poderes…? De seguro domina mi pequeña mente y no me doy cuenta ¡O tal vez! ¡Puede que…! ¿¡La pueda leer!?  
Me di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al darme cuenta de las disparatadas que decía. Mi cabeza era un armario de locuras e incoherencias. Personas con poderes… Que estupidez.  
Al llegar Nathaniel abrio la puerta. Aquella linda sonrisa no era buena. Algo me daba mala espina. Un mar de hojas acumuladas en la mesa nos esperaban.  
-No te asustes solo son pocos papeles los que tenemos que ordenar-Trato de ser graciosamente sarcástico.  
El terror, esto se convirtió en una horrible película de terror con malos chistes. No Nathaniel, ni tus chistes, ni tu sarcasmo son buenos.  
-Este…-No habia palabras para explicarlo. Mi moral bajo un cincuenta por ciento. Esos papeles eran un ataque súper efectivo, más efectivo que Amber y sus amigas.  
-Discúlpame por pedirte esto, solo me quedas tú.  
-¿Yo? ¿Y Melody?-Pregunte.  
-No vino a clases, se enfermo de gripe.  
-Bueno…-Me prepare mentalmente dando un largo y profundo suspiro- ¡En marcha!  
Me acerque a los pilares de hojas y comencé el trabajo. Archivar y llevar los papeles a la sala de profesores fue una locura total. El tiempo paso volando, la escuela se habia vaciado y no se veía ni un alma por el pasillo.  
-Bien, ya termine.-Le dije a un Nathaniel que estaba igual de exhausto que yo.  
-Muchas gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado conmigo.-Se llevo una mano sobre su cabello y respiro aliviado.  
Al verlo ya tan calmado, fue como si en un instante el cansancio y el estrés se hubieran ido y todo quedara en un extraña y profunda atmosfera.  
-B-bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Se hace tarde. -Le dije.  
Pude ver por la ventana que el cielo se teñía de un hermoso anaranjado.  
-Realmente te debo una. Gracias.  
Después de eso fui por mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida. El viento soplo ligeramente haciendo que me refrescara. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar camino hacia casa, encontré que al lado de las escaleras se encontraba un Lysandro totalmente sumergido en su mundo.  
Era imposible no quitarle la vista, tenia aquella extraña aura tan intrigante y misteriosa. Cuando menos me di cuenta sus ojos chocaron con los míos.  
Esa mirada me sorprendio mucho.  
-P-Perdón, no quería molestarte.-Trate de tomar de nuevo mi camino.  
-Espera-se levanto de donde estaba- ¿Pasas cerca de la tienda de ropa?  
-Sí.-Le respondí sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Te he visto cuando te marchas. Siempre llevas vas tu música a todo volumen.-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.  
-Bueno, la música me relaja y salir de clases, aun más. No lo puedo evitar.-Su comentario hizo que me avergonzara.  
Sin darnos cuenta entre aquella conversación empezamos a caminar juntos, por el camino logro hacer que saliera cualquier incoherencia de mi boca a la cual el respondía con una pequeña risa y diciendo que era divertida. Cuando menos me lo espere ya estábamos muy cerca de la tienda de ropa.  
-Bueno, parece que aquí nos despedimos.-Algo me pareció extraño en su rostro.  
- ¿Lysandro?  
No pude dejar de observarlo, mostraba una mirada que nunca habia visto en el y su cuerpo se habia paralizado por completo.  
-¿Hacia dónde miras?  
Muchos dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato. Nunca pense que ese dicho fuera tan verdadero. Sentí como si mi sangre se helara. En mi cabeza todo, absolutamente todo se movió en cámara lenta.  
Pude observar como una chica de cabellera blanca salía disparada de las puertas de la tienda destrozándolas en su totalidad y cayendo inconsciente en la calle.  
-R-Rosalya…  
Fue lo único que mi cerebro logro formular y mi boca pronunciar. Observe como el hermano de Lysandro corrió hacia ella para saber si se encontraba bien.  
Esto no estaba bien, Rosalya estaba inconsciente, y un enorme animal caminando en dos patas salio de la puerta destrozada. Mantenía encajada una estaca de hielo en su enorme brazo.  
Trate de tomar la mano de Lysandro y correr a otro lugar. Mi cuerpo temblaba, no sabía qué hacer. Estaban a punto de estallar.  
-¡Lysandro! ¡Muévete!  
Grite tantas veces en voz baja pero todo fue en vano. Mi paciencia se agoto por completo.  
-¡LYSANDRO!-Grite con todas mi fuerzas.  
Por fin habia reaccionado de su shock, pero tambien habia hecho que nuestra prescencia fuera evidente.  
-Lys…-Leigh quedo atónito al ver a su hermano menor observar esta catástrofe.  
Y sin darme cuenta, el sol se oculto, para dar paso a una noche de penumbra total.


End file.
